Words
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: This is my first Zelda fic. It's set during Ocarina of Time. It's when Link's little. Please read and review. I can't do summaries. They give the story away.


Words  
  
I don't own any of the Zelda characters. My friend wished she owned Link, though.  
  
A/N: This is my first Zelda fic. Tell me if it's horrible. I'll understand. Also, this takes place in Ocarina of Time. The part in which Zelda and Impa leaves the castle never occurred.   
  
Words can mean so much to people. They meant so much more to me than anyone could imagine. Here he is, dead. My only love. I guess it couldn't happen though. He would always be gone. Always on some adventure. I would always be attacked. I never thought something this bad would happen. Ganondorf went too far. He became too crazy.  
It started two months ago. I was in the castle garden. He snuck up behind me. I turned around to see a boy with a bright fairy. He was so cute. As it turned out, he was the one who was destined to save this land. I told him to be careful on his journey. He promised he'd make it because I wanted him to make it. He did anything because I wanted him to do it.   
One day, as I was plotting against Ganondorf, he appeared in the garden. I saw him through a window. He was wearing rabbit ears for some strange reason. I ran to him. "It must have been fun sneaking past the guards with that on," I said.  
He smiled. "This mask is the Bunny Hood. I can run really fast with it on. Perfect for getting past the guards to see your face."  
I smiled and blushed. No one had ever said anything like that to me. Not even the princes from other kingdoms who were trying to court me. Then I remembered Ganondorf.   
Link saw the change in my face. "What's wrong?"  
I looked at him through serious eyes. "Ganondorf. He's planning something. We have to finish our plan before he finishes his. Did you get the Spiritual Stones?"  
He scratched the back of his head and glanced down for some strange reason. "Yes. I have a feeling something's going to happen soon. I have a feeling of dread."  
I looked at him. He came to cheer me up, and I upset him. I took the Bunny Hood off his head and placed it on mine. "I know the feeling. We have the stones. Let's put our plan into action."  
"Zelda, what are you doing with the Bunny Hood?"   
"You'll see," I said, a smile forming on my lips.  
Before he could say anything, I ran past the guards. I pulled one of them down, made faces at another, whacked a tree branch at a few of them, tripped two, and jumped on the last one's back.. Link followed behind me. He was laughing, but not as hard as I. I had never done anything like that, and it was so exhilarating. The guards weren't amused. I quickly apologized.  
Link and I walked back to the garden, smiling all the way. I slipped off the Bunny Hood and gave it to him.   
Impa waited in the garden when we returned. She looked at us crossly. "Ganondorf is here. We need the guards on their feet. They may trust him, but we don't. You shouldn't have done that."  
I looked at my feet then up at her. "I'm sorry. It was wrong, I know. You're right. We need them on their feet." I turned to Link. "Link could have stopped Ganondorf if he had attacked. I know it. He's strong enough. Impa, Link has the three spiritual stones!" I said whatever was on my mind. Maybe if I mentioned the stones, we would put the plan into action. Well, that didn't happen.   
Evil laughter shook the castle. The guards flew across the room. Impa ran to the opening, ready to fight. "I'd die for you, Princess. It's my duty. It's an honor."  
Link drew his sword and stood next to her. "Zelda, hide. Save yourself. Hyrule will need you."  
I went to them both. "I can't just let you sacrifice yourselves."  
Link grabbed me and pulled me aside. "It's our duty to do this. You have to live. Besides, we don't know what he's after right now."  
A thought struck me. "It could be you. You have the Stones. He could be after you." I grabbed Link's tunic.   
"He won't get them. Even if he kills me." He took the Stones out of where he had them hidden. He placed them in my hands. "Keep them safe."  
I ran to find a spot to hide. I had to keep the Stones safe. I had to protect myself. I was heir to the throne. But, something was telling me not to hide. It told me to fight.   
I found a loose brick and hid the Stones in the space. Whoever the carpenter was did a bad job, but I didn't care. The Stones were hidden. I ran to Link and Impa. Ganondorf had just arrived. Before I knew it, he hit Impa and Link was getting hit by an energy ball. He grabbed me and laughed in my face. "Princess, did you really think you and your little friend could beat me? I know what you plan to do. You plan on getting the Triforce before I do. Well, it's not going to happen." With that, he threw me to the ground.   
Link and Impa stood and ran to him. Link picked me up while Impa attacked. I was placed in a corner far from Ganondorf. Impa was hit again and again by his evil energy balls. She lay still on the grass.   
Stunned, I sat in the corner. Link placed his lips on mine. He brought his sword out in front of him, ready to fight. Impa had done as she said she would. She had died for me. Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Link, give me the Stones. They're what I want."  
"You want the Triforce. I won't let you have it, Ganondorf."  
Ganondorf prepared to attack. "Do you think you can stop me?"  
Link smiled. "Yes, I do."  
I looked at Impa, dead. I pictured Link, the same way. "Link," I cried out. "Don't leave me."  
"I won't, Zelda. I promise."  
Ganondorf smirked. "Such touching words for someone about to die."  
"I'm not the one Death is after. Death is after you. Hovering over your shoulder. I'm going to live."  
"We'll see."  
With that, Ganondorf leaped into the air. He came down two inches from Link. An energy ball was in his hands. He threw it right at him.  
Link ducked behind his shield. The ball was gone. When he looked up, Ganondorf had cast a spell. Darkness filled the room. There was no escaping it. There was no way he could beat it. He needed light. We didn't have any light.   
Link ducked again too late. The spell hit him, knocking him away from me.   
"No!" I ran to him. Please be all right.   
When I got there, he was fighting to get up. "It was an honor to have been able to look at such beauty. To have it look at me. To have it touch me. To have touched it."  
"Don't leave me. You promised you wouldn't," I managed to get out in between tears.   
Link tried to get up. "This is a promise I have to break. I'm so sorry. I love you. That's why I fought for you. To protect you. To keep you alive. My life no longer mattered to me. Just yours."  
"Link..."  
"How sweet. He loved you, so he protected you," Ganondorf said, laughing.   
I turned to him, my sad salty tears turning to those of rage. "You think this is funny?" I grabbed Link's sword from his dying body. "Let's see how you like to die!"   
"Fine!" With one breath, he said the incantation. Darkness hit me, just as it had Link.   
Pain shot through me. I couldn't get up. Something moved beside me. It was Link. He was still alive. Still fighting. Fighting pain. Fighting death. The sword left my hand as Link took it. Took it because I was injured. Because Ganondorf had hit me. Took it because he loved me. Because his life wasn't important. He had said so.   
"Don't!" I choked out.   
Link managed to run up to Ganondorf and slash his arm. Ganondorf cried out as Link slashed his leg. He kicked Link and hit him with another spell. Link flew back. He didn't move. Didn't twitch. Life had left him before he landed.   
Ganondorf turned to me and saw my tears. "You should have told him you loved him. But, you didn't. Too bad for you."  
I didn't care if I died. Didn't care if he won. I just didn't care. The two people who meant the most to me were dead.   
"Go ahead, kill me. You know you want to."  
Ganondorf smiled. "As you wish. Enjoy being with your friends."  
With that, the spell was said.  
  
As you can guess, Zelda died. This was my first Zelda fic. I usually don't write them. My friends wanted me to write in a different category, so I did. I don't think this is what they had in mind... Well, tell me what you think. pnkngrnD3  



End file.
